ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Given Another Chance (Epilogue)
Elliot has been freed from the city, Pete has found a new home and Reia's heart has finally been healed thanks to Kiva. Reia looked over the view when Kiva sits next to her. Kiva: Still need more time? Reia: Yeah, but not on Earth. Kiva: You're going to the moon of Sedha, are you? Reia: Finding Sonja would be tough, so I am letting her come to me instead. Kiva: But what about Towa? Reia: ...Supreme Kai of Time once told me that someone said "A real leader knows that destiny is beyond control and accepts that". Kiva: Gosh... Reia: I want you to do something for me. Kiva: Help you remember your memories, just in case? Sure. Reia: ...Thanks for everything, Kiva. - Kiva nodded and the two continued to watch the skies for a while. A few hours later, Kiva and the gang returned to the Time Nest and explained everything to the Supreme Kai of Time. Supreme Kai of Time: That's quite a story, Kiva. So, you don't need the Power of Waking after all. Love, that comes from the heart, is an extremely powerful feeling. Especially for the ones you love. Kiva: I think...I already know that, ma'am. But you're right. I don't need the Power of Waking. Talwyn: Any idea who has it? Supreme Kai of Time: Sora. He used it to rescue Kairi when she is stroke down by Master Xehanort. Anyway, Peter- Did you have something to give us? Peter: Oh, yeah! - Peter takes out a small crystal and handed it over. Peter: Grace told me to bring it to Kiva if she has time. Kiva: Wow... Thanks, Peter. Supreme Kai of Time: To be honest, I'm not sure if you got what it takes to handle something this. But to be fair, Reia should- ???: -be proud of your actions. - Kiva turned around and sees Reia, in her current outfit, given by Yen Sid, with a lunchbox on hand. The familiar glance that Kiva knew that she still had a sister in the present timeline. Kiva: Reia... - Kiva hugged Reia with a smile. Supreme Kai of Time: We have gotten the fourth crystal from Peter. Reia: Good. That leaves one more web-slinger. Thanks for the help, Peter. You can return home. - Both Peter and MJ leaved the Time Nest to return home. Talwyn: I assume you know about the past? Reia: Yeah, I do. The time I visited her and the time she visited me are different, apart from memories and experience. Supreme Kai of Time: I had to ask, Reia. Is that what I think it is? Reia: Oh! No, ma'am. This is something I wanted to make for her. - Reia handed over the lunchbox to Kiva. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Kiva opened the lunchbox and it is revealed to be a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich with a can of Sprite soda. Reia: I know how much you loved grape jelly for your PB&J... Kiva: Thank you so much, Reia... I love it!!! Reia: That's not all in there. Kiva: Huh? - Kiva moved the sandwich aside and finds an handmade bracelet on the bottom. Kiva: A bracelet? Supreme Kai of Time: The same one your mom made you? Reia: Yeah. - Reia crouched down. Reia: I know how much you mean to me, Kiva. I'm...honestly proud to be your sister. - Kiva shed tears of joy and smiled so much, hugging her again. The Supreme Kai of Time, Terra and Talwyn joined in as well. Coco and Crash also smiled at the group, but not joining the group hug. Seeing them united is good enough for them. Kiva: Reia... I... - Reia wiped the tears off of Kiva's face. Reia: Yeah, I know. - Reia stand up to get back to business with her boss. Reia: Now then, I have a lead on Sonja. Supreme Kai of Time: You found her? Reia: No, but I know where she is going. - Reia then showed them a book. Kiva thought it was a book about Winnie the Pooh, but it wasn't the case, since it doesn't have a cover on it. Kiva: A book? Supreme Kai of Time: What's it about? Reia: That's the main reason I'm picking up Kiva for. I thought we can investigate this further. Kiva: Okay, sure. Supreme Kai of Time: Be careful, both of you. Reia: We will. Won't we? Kiva: You bet! Coco: Wait! Before you go, can I talk to you? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva walked towards Coco for a moment. Coco: I seriously have a bad feeling about this. Kiva: Why? Coco: Bad things can happen to good people like Reia. Vixion's probably onto Sonja for a last ditch effort to make her own puppet. Kiva: What's that have to do with Reia? Coco: Sonja's strong, for sure, but she's not bright when it comes to decisions. That's why Reia needed to be there with her, but...it's going to be a death trap. Kiva: Of course it is. The Shadowlings has started this fight and I'm going to help Reia finish this. - Overheard this, the Supreme Kai of Time joined in the conversation. Supreme Kai of Time: Do this and the second set of history records are repaired. But, to be clear, are you sure you want to help both Reia and Sonja at once? Kiva: Yes, I am sure. Supreme Kai of Time: Alright then. I won't judge your decision, Kiva. The task is simple- Let Sonja destroy Vixion on her own and history is straight from there. Reia: Understood. With Kiva on my side, Vixion doesn't stand a chance. - Kiva smiled at Reia and the two walked out of the Time Nest. Little do they know, the Supreme Kai of Time smiled at them as the screen fades to black and the episode ends. Category:Scenes